


Get Cherri Cola A Fucking Drink Challenge 20k

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Series: Random Danger Days Fics [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Gen, Swearing, bad language, cherri loves them tho theyre just so fucking dumb, cherri needs a drink, cherri really went is anyone gonna be the chaotic mum freind and didnt wait for an answer, kobra and party are little shits, mention of death but like offhand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: Oh fuck. What the fuck were they going to do. Reason with them? What a delightful thought, being able to talk to them like adults. Reason with them indeed.Or, cherri cola babysits the venom siblings and deserves a medal
Series: Random Danger Days Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487
Kudos: 11





	Get Cherri Cola A Fucking Drink Challenge 20k

**Author's Note:**

> pronouns in this fic are
> 
> cherri- he/they  
> kobra- he/him  
> party- they/them  
> electric spider- they/them

“TAKE THAT FUCKING BACK YOU FUCKING BITCH”

“NEVER YOU MOTHERFUCKING WANKER”

Cherri sighed.

 _Why the_ fuck _did he volunteer to babysit the venom siblings?_

_Oh yeah. Fucking show pony, the little gremlin, had skivved off in favour of going to see Gasoline play at the Sandbox, and had somehow convinced them to look after the two._

_At least,_ he conceded, _they were better than jet and ghoul._ He barely suppressed a shudder. _Poor newsie_ still _hadn’t recovered._

The amount of chaos the four so-called adults caused on a daily basis was ridiculous and, to be honest, slightly terrifying, Hence why, once a week, at least one of them (‘them’ being newsie, cherri, pony, chimp and medusa) had to look after them. There was even a rota.

The problem was that everyone apart from cherri always seemed to find some sort of excuse. Pony had to go to the markets. Chimp had a live broadcast to do. Newsie was busy writing a review for a concert. Medusa’s snakes urgently needed to be fed. And, of course, no one dared to even _think_ about asking dr d.

Thank the witch jet and ghoul had gone to see atomic fire. Cherri didn’t think they couldn’t cope with all four of them at once.

* * *

“Guys. Guys. Whats going on?”

Poison, whose face was now the same colour as their hair, had been angrily screeching at kobra. Who in turn was shouting back. Loudly. 

Party waited to catch their breath for a minute before answering. 

“He- he said he’s taller than me!”

Cherri could’ve sworn he felt the exact moment his soul left his body.

“Party. Party. I want you to look at kobra. He’s OBVIOUSLY taller than you.”

The red haired killjoy pouted and stomped their foot whilst their brother smirked.

“Your only taking his side because he's- because hes-.”

Cherri raised an eyebrow. It really was like looking after little kids sometimes.

“Not fair! S not fair!”

 _Oh fuck. What the fuck were they going to do._ Reason _with them? What a delightful thought, being able to talk to them like adults._ Reason _with them indeed._

“How about you have a competition?”

Oh thank destroya. Cherri turned to see a blood soaked electric spider smirking at the two siblings.

“Good idea spider,” they said, trying desperately to feign enthusiasm, “you guys wanna go get ready and ill meet you by the door in 10 minuites? 

“Race you”

“yOU FUCKING WHORE I SWEAR TO THE WITCH ILL----””

* * *

Cherri sighed as the two idiots ran off, shoving each other and cackling like morons.. Beside them, spider was making no effort at all to pretend they weren’t laughing at him.

“Bad day?”

“You could say that. These two fuckers are like toddlers. i swear i dont know how they've survived this long. You?”

“Yeah. Mellon collie got ghosted near zone 7, hence the uh blood.”

“Oh. shit. Fuck, im sorry.. Look, you go back home and ill come round later?”

“Its _fine_ i can help you with party and kobra if you want-”

“Spider. I can handle them. You go fucking get some sleep and ill come round later and we can drown our sorrows in whiskey and heavy metal.”

“Fine. Okay.” And then the smirk was back. “Tell me how it goes”

“Fuck you” He called to them as they walked away.

“You fucking wish”

* * *

“Hey. cherri”

“Kobra”

The joy in question was leaning against the wall of the diner, almost oozing self confidence. “Time?”

“Party has 3 minuites”

“Nice.”

Maybe cherri was being unfair in his assessment of the siblings. In actual fact, he got on really well with all of the fab 4. It was just that, every so often, they would randomly decide to be so unbelievably stupid in such a way that made cherri want to strangle them. And not in the kinky way either.

But they were really nice, interesting people, and maybe, just maybe today would be the day they would actually do something mature?

* * *

“Ow fuck no oh shit.” 

He looked up to see poison, wobbling a terrifying amount, slowly stand up in front of him. Yet again, they felt their soul leave their body.

“I- ”

Party stood there, grinning smugly, shaking in 12 inch- 12 fucking inch- platform boots. 

“I WIN!!!!”

“THATS CHEATING”

And then the joy, honest to destroya, stuck their tongue out.

* * *

Cherri sat down and closed his eyes, ignoring kobra shoving his sibling, before catching them at the last minute, ignoring poison yelp as they fell and was then saved, ignoring everything until the two finally got bored and left to do phoenix witch knows what. They then slowly opened their eyes and got up.

Cherri needed a fucking drink.

**Author's Note:**

> welp quick thing i wrote in like 20 min because im bored.  
> my dd side blog is @scarecrowsareallwhores on tumblr free free to hmu  
> pls comment or kudos :D  
> lithium xx


End file.
